La foudre aux yeux tendres
by shadowquill17
Summary: Dean ne s'attendait certainement pas à rencontrer l'amour de sa vie dans la rue, un samedi en rentrant chez lui... ni à le perdre de vue quelques minutes plus tard, sans connaître son nom, son prénom ou même son numéro de téléphone. *UA*


**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**J'espère que tu passes de formidables fêtes de fin d'année, avec ta famille et tes amis et tous les gens que tu aimes autour de toi !**

**Voici pour toi un nouvel OS, une simple histoire qui se déroule dans un univers alternatif où ni Dean ni Sam n'est un chasseur, et où les monstres ne sont que des métaphores...**

**Alors je te souhaite une excellente lecture !**

**(le titre vient du poème "Effacement du peuplier, de René Char.)**

**...**

Dean ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris de prendre ce chemin.

D'ordinaire, il rentrait directement chez lui après avoir passé quelques heures chez Sam et Jess, mais cette fois-là le temps était doux et la brise légère et Dean, qui n'était vraiment pas homme à se laisser émouvoir par ce genre de cadre printanier typique, s'était trouvé séduit et avait laissé ses pieds le mener là où ils voulaient.

Et vraiment, rien ne se serait passé, il serait tranquillement rentré chez lui après une petite ballade à travers le dédale de petites rues pavées… s'il n'avait pas entendu le piano.

Ce fut comme une impression d'abord, le sentiment que quelque chose de vraiment ravissant se passait, que ce moment était fait de ce dont on se souvient plus tard, quand on est vieux et qu'on se balance sur une chaise à bascule en regardant un coucher de soleil sur un champ de maïs… et Dean se sentait bien, vraiment bien, et il se surprit à sourire à des passants inconnus et à ne pas haïr le reflet de son visage dans les rares vitrines…

La réalité le frappa soudain, et il faillit trébucher sur ses bottes de gros dur; la mélodie était réelle, on ne pouvait plus réelle même, et Dean voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ trouver qui pouvait bien jouer comme cela du piano, en pleine rue, un samedi.

Comme tous les moments inexplicables et presque magiques de la vie, ce qui suivit parut presque trop facile; Dean suivit la musique à l'oreille, tourna une ou deux fois au détour d'une rue…

Et il était là.

Un piano, de ceux que l'ont peut installer contre un mur, en bois brun, installé au milieu d'une minuscule place.

Et sur un siège, tournant le dos à Dean, ses doigts fins volant sur les touches comme des oiseaux dans un courant d'air chaud, était assis un homme.

Dean s'approcha un peu, comme hypnotisé, porté par les arpèges et les trilles comme dans un rêve, et il vint s'installer entre deux autres personnes, parmi le petit cercle de passants qui s'étaient rassemblés autour du pianiste comme autant de fidèles autour de leur gourou.

Lentement, avec l'irrésistible impression qu'il ne fallait pas surprendre l'homme qui jouait, Dean fit le tour du piano.

Il vit le dos mince mais solide, tout en longueur et en finesse, dont les muscles tiraillaient çà et là le tissu flatteur de la chemise blanche; et une taille étroite, qui rappelait la puissance élégante et sauvage d'un pur-sang arabe.

Puis une épaule menue, et des avant-bras pâles et agiles aux muscles saillants, et des mains longues et blanches et légères…

Et ensuite, le plus beau visage que Dean avait jamais vu.

Les yeux du musicien étaient fermés, il ne paraissait même plus se rendre compte qu'il jouait en public; ses cheveux sombres étaient en bataille, et Dean eut l'envie saugrenue de passer ses doigts entre les mèches pour savoir si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air… la mâchoire forte était piquetée d'un duvet récalcitrant, et les lèvres roses et légèrement gercées et tout bonnement _parfaites_, et la pommette haute caressée de longs cils noirs, beaucoup trop épais sur un homme mais étrangement naturels sur ce visage d'ange…

Il avait cette aura des gens spéciaux, ceux auxquels on confie sa vie sans y penser même une seule seconde, ceux qu'on admire et qu'on respecte, qu'on aime et qu'on garde près de soi aussi longtemps qu'on peut… aussi Dean ne se sentit même pas gêné de le dévorer du regard, de tourner tranquillement autour d'un piano et d'un homme inconnu pour boire les notes de musique comme les paroles d'un prêche.

Mais au moment où il parvenait de l'autre côté du cercle d'auditeurs, à l'instant précis où il se retrouva exactement face au piano… l'homme ouvrit les yeux, et les planta droit dans ceux de Dean.

Et Dean, Dean crut qu'il allait défaillir, parce que _bon sang_ ce n'était pas possible d'avoir des yeux aussi bleus.

Les iris du pianiste étaient d'un bleu électrique, d'un bleu sombre et profond et tellement, _tellement_ vif qu'il en était brûlant, dévorant, absolu, et ils rendaient ce visage sculptural encore plus irréel, encore plus fascinant; même s'il l'avait voulu, Dean aurait été bien incapable de se détourner du regard impossible qui le clouait sur place, qui fouillait son âme, retournait les moindres recoins de son être et palpait son essence la plus intime sans la moindre retenue, sans honte et sans dégoût et avec un calme olympien qui semblait dire _tout va bien, maintenant._

Dean resta là, debout, à regarder le pianiste dans les yeux, pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, ou peut-être une minuscule seconde; tout fut à la fois interminable et trop rapide, et le temps de quelques battements de cœur erratiques, cognant au rythme languide d'une mélodie bouleversante, bercé par cette musique qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un paradis perdu ou d'un souvenir d'enfance, le temps d'échanger avec un sublime étranger un regard plus long qu'une vie… Dean se sentit tout simplement _bien_.

Quand la chanson (pouvait-on vraiment appeler chanson une production aussi céleste, un son aussi magique ?) fut finie, et que les dernières notes, douces et un peu tristes, grimpèrent dans des aigus délicats pour s'achever en une pluie de gouttelettes musicales, Dean eut un peu de mal à sortir de sa transe; les applaudissement éclatèrent autour de lui, mais le regard bleu était toujours plongé dans le sien et il ne put bouger un muscle.

Les gens s'agitèrent, entourant le pianiste de mains, de sourires et de questions, et celui-là baissa la tête humblement, et Dean se réveilla enfin.

Et il s'avança aussi, voulut s'approcher de l'homme mystérieux, lui parler, le toucher, lui demander son nom, un numéro de téléphone… mais quand il écarta enfin les deux dernières personnes qui lui cachaient le piano, Dean sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre sur son estomac; le musicien avait disparu.

* * *

><p>Les semaines et les mois qui suivirent furent très flous pour Dean.<p>

Il passait tous les jours par la petite place où il avait rencontré l'étrange pianiste, timidement d'abord puis avec de plus en plus d'empressement, espérant _le_ revoir assis sur le tabouret, ses mains fines courant sur les touches comme s'il ne les avait jamais quittées… mais tous ceux qui s'y asseyaient étaient trop grands, ou trop blonds, et aucun ne jouait aussi bien que l'homme aux yeux bleus.

Il fouilla Internet de fond en comble, passant au peigne fin toutes les pièces préférées des gens qui s'y connaissaient, et puis de ceux qui s'y connaissaient moins, et puis finalement il erra au hasard des pages, cherchant à retrouver une minuscule parcelle de mélodie, un semblant de cette béatitude qu'il avait entendue quand _lui_ avait joué.

Sam s'inquiétait, bien sûr, de voir Dean aussi obsédé par un homme qu'il n'avait finalement fait que voir, dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni l'âge ni rien… alors au bout de quelques conversations inquiètes avec son frère, Dean garda pour lui sa quête effrénée.

Mais au fil des mois, au fur et à mesure des concerts où il n'était pas, des mélodies qui n'étaient pas comme la sienne, des filles et des garçons que Dean ramenait dont les yeux n'étaient jamais assez bleus, il finit par se résigner; le mystérieux musicien avait disparu pour de bon, et il lui fallait tourner la page.

C'est le lendemain de cette résolution que Dean, cherchant à s'abriter de la pluie qui tombait à verse, entra par hasard dans une librairie minuscule et poussiéreuse et secoua la tête pour chasser les gouttes de ses cheveux trempés.

Quand il se retourna, _il_ était là.

L'homme au piano, celui que Dean cherchait depuis un peu plus d'un an, celui qui avait fini par emménager dans ses rêves et dans son cœur, et qui le fixait à présent de ses grands yeux, toujours aussi bleus, toujours aussi intenses.

Et Dean sut, en le regardant, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il le laisse lui échapper cette fois. Il carra les épaules, prit son courage à deux mains, et s'approcha calmement du comptoir en bois terne.

-Je, euh… je m'appelle Dean, fit-il sans grande originalité, en tendant une main calleuse à l'autre homme.

Ce dernier le fixa une seconde, le regard un peu troublé, et glissa ses doigts frais et doux contre ceux de Dean.

-Je suis Castiel, répondit alors l'homme d'une voix délicieusement rauque.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, pendant lequel Dean fit de son mieux pour ignorer à quel point la sensation de la peau ivoire contre la sienne était juste et parfaite, et comment il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher.

Puis Castiel sembla s'apercevoir que sa main était toujours blottie dans celle de Dean et qu'aucun des deux n'avait fait de mouvement pour se séparer, et alors il rougit légèrement, avant d'adresser à Dean le plus timide et le plus adorable de tous les sourires, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie et de promesses…

Et Dean put enfin relâcher un souffle qu'il retenait depuis près d'un an.

**...**

**Eh bien voilà, une jolie petite histoire de coup de foudre... d'où le titre, d'ailleurs. ;-)**

**J'espère que ça t'a plu, cher lecteur ! Que ce soit le cas ou pas, ce serait adorable de ta part de me faire part de tes réserves ou de tes réflexions dans une review, et sois certain que je t'enverrais alors mes plus diligents bisous volants !**

**Merci de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt j'espère ! ^^**


End file.
